moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rampage
| directed by = Brad Peyton | written by = Ryan Engle; Carlton Cuse; Ryan J. Condal; Adam Sztykiel | produced by = | music by = Andrew Lockington | cinematography = Jaron Presant | edited by = Bob Ducsay; Jim May | distributed by = Warner Bros. New Line Cinema 7 Bucks Entertainment ASAP Entertainment Flynn Picture Company Twisted Media Wrigley Pictures | release date(s) = April 13th, 2018 | mpaa rating = | running time = 107 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $120,000,000 | gross revenue = $423,072,586 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Rampage is an American feature film of the action and science fiction genres with an emphasis on the giant animal/monster film trope. It is based on creatures featured in the 1986 arcade video game by Bally Midway. The movie was directed by Brad Peyton with a screenplay written by Ryan Engle, Carlton Cuse, Ryan J. Condal, and Adam Sztykiel based on a story treatment by Engle. It was produced by Warner Bros., New Line Cinema and a gaggle of smaller independent studios and premiered theatrically in the United States on April 13th, 2018. Rampage stars Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as David Okoye - a retired U.S. special forces operative turned animal trainer for the San Diego Zoo. Naomie Harris takes on the female lead role of rogue scientist Kate Caldwell, who finds herself pulled into Okoye's circle of influence due to her efforts to expose the machinations of the evil corporate empire, Energyne, which is led by the brother and sister team of Brett and Claire Wyden, played by Jake Lacy and Malin Akerman respectively. Rounding out the film's main cast is Jeffrey Dean Morgan as government agent Harvey Russell. Cast Appearances * Amy * Blake * Brett Wyden * Claire Wyden * Connor * Davis Okoye * Harvey Russell * Kerry Atkins * Kate Caldell * Nelson * George (Gorilla) * Lizzie (Crocodile) * Ralph (Wolf) * California :* San Diego :* San Diego Wildlife Sanctuary * Florida :* Florida Everglades * Illinois :* Chicago :* Willis Tower * South Dakota :* Mount Rushmore * Wyoming * Aircraft * Ambulance * Automobile * Bazooka * Boat * Escape pod * Grenade launcher * Hand grenade * Helicopter * Knife * Machete * Machine gun * Pistol * Rifle :* Assault rifle * Tank * Taser * Tranquilizer dart * Truck * Giant monsters * Giant animals :* Apes :* Gorillas :* Crocodiles :* Rats :* Wolves * Alligators * Deer * United States Air Force * United States Army :* Military Police * United States Navy * Energyne * Colonel * Mercenary * Pilot * Poacher * Police officer * Reporter * Scientist * Soldier * Accelerated healing * Broken neck * Burn victim * Crash landing * Decapitation * Eaten alive * Exploding building * Exploding vehicle * Eye injury * Falling from a great height * Gunshot victims * Impalement * Invulnerability * Meteors * Mind control * Mutant * Satellite * Sea monsters * Severed head * Severed limb * Stabbing * Strangulation * Superhuman strength * Swamps * Transformation * Viruses * Zoo Notes * Rampage is based on an arcade video game developed by Bally Midway in 1986. The premise of the game involved the players utilizing one of three different mutant animal monsters, George (the gorilla), Lizzie (the crocodile), and Ralph (the wolf), and having achieve victory by razing buildings and destroying aircraft. * Rampage (2018) redirects to this page. * Production on Rampage began on April 17th, 2017. Principal filming concluded in July, 2017. * Rampage was filmed in parts of Gainesville and Atlanta, Georgia. City scenes were shot in Chicago, Illinois. * The movie was released theatrically in Real-D, 3D, and IMAX. * Rampage grossed $35,753,093 over its opening weekend, dominating the weekend box office for the week of April 13th-15th. * At its widest release, Rampage was screened in 4,115 theaters. It had been in theatrical release for a total of 10.7 weeks (75 days). * Rampage was released on Digital HD on June 26th, 2018. It was released on Blu-ray and Region 1 DVD on July 17th, 2017. * Rampage has a rating of 52% (Rotten) on the movie review aggragate website Rotten Tomatoes, based off of 209 counted reviews. 108 Fresh, 101 Rotten. * Rampage has a score of 45 out of forty-six reviews on the movie aggregate website Metacritic. * There are a total forty-one credited cast members in this film. * This is Brad Peyton's fifth film as a director. It is his third film as a director that also starred Dwayne Johnson. Peyton previously directed Johnson in Journey 2: Mysterious Island and San Andreas. * Dwayne Johnson was the first cast member attached to this movie. * Actor DJames Jones is credited as D. James Jones in this film. * Actor Andy John Roesgen is credited as Andy Roesgen in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Big Meets Bigger", which is an apt line since this is probably the only time that Dwayne Johnson has co-starred in a movie opposite someone who is four times his size. * The original Bally Midway Rampage arcade game can be seen in Brett Wyden's office. * Screenplay writer Adam Sztykiel makes a cameo appearance in the film as the pilot of a C-17. * During production of this movie, actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan was pulling double-duty as uber-villain Negan on the survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Many of the mannerisms and body language that Morgan displays in this film are similar those employed while playing Negan. * This is not the first time that Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Malin Akerman have worked together on a film. Morgan played Akerman's father in the 2012 adaptation of the comic book Watchman. Both were super-heroes who were known as the Comedian and the Silk Spectre. * Actors Joe Manganiello and Will Yun Lee both had recurring roles on the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood though they did not share any scenes together. Recommendations Fans of Brad Peyton may also enjoy: * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Incarnate * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * San Andreas Fans of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson may also enjoy: * Baywatch * Fast Five * Fast & Furious 6 * Furious 7 * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Moana * Rundown, The * San Andreas * Skyscraper Fans of movies based on video games may also enjoy: * Assassin's Creed * Doom * House of the Dead * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Resident Evil * Street Fighter Fans of funky monkey movies may also enjoy: * Congo * King Kong * King Kong Escapes * King Kong Lives * Kong: Skull Island * Mighty Joe Young See also * Rampage * Rampage images External Links * * * Rampage at Wikipedia * * * Category:Films Category:7 Bucks Entertainment Category:ASAP Entertainment Category:Flynn Picture Company Category:New Line Cinema Category:Twisted Media Category:Wrigley Pictures Category:2010s/Films Category:2018/Films Category:April, 2018/Films Category:Based on a video game Category:Theatrically released films Category:R/Films Category:Giant animals Category:Helicopter Category:Crash landings Category:Mutation Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Wolves Category:Crocodiles Category:Scientific experimentation Category:Rats Category:Eaten alive Category:Flashbacks Category:Stabbings Category:Eye injuries Category:Zoos Category:Decapitation Category:Tranquilizer dart Category:Exploding vehicles Category:Invulnerability Category:Exploding buildings Category:Severed limbs Category:Meteors Category:Burn victims Category:Boat Category:Swamps Category:Obscene finger gestures Category:Profanity Category:Strangulation Category:Taser Category:Machete Category:Ambulance Category:Pistol Category:Assault rifle Category:Grenade launcher Category:Transformation Category:Grenade Category:Deer Category:Regeneration Category:Accelerated healing Category:Machine gun Category:Rifle Category:Knife Category:Bazooka Category:Gunshot victims Category:Broken necks Category:Satellites Category:Falling from a great height Category:Mind control Category:Viruses Category:Escape pods Category:Sea monsters Category:Alligators Category:Severed heads Category:Superhuman strength Category:Tank Category:Truck Category:Impalement Category:Warner Bros.